Containers lids for beverages and other substances intended for consumer products are well known. The container lids include a drinking spout that is adapted to permit the flow of the container contents through the drinking spout. Generally, such container lids are formed from a fusible plastic sheet material, and are designed to snap-fit over the top of the containers (i.e., cups) to keep the liquid contents from spilling during transport.
Existing container lid designs suffer from a number of problems including untimely spillage through the drinking spout due to the lack of a reliable means for sealing the drinking spout. The inability to effectively seal the drinking spout can also result in a significant loss of heat from the container contents through the drinking spout. To address these and other problems, a number of lid designs include a movable cover portion for the opening. However, most existing movable covers lack structural integrity and as a result, do not effectively seal the opening. Also, a number of movable covers are difficult to operate due to their complex design. In addition, a vast majority of movable covers interfere with a user consuming the container contents through the opening.
Therefore, there is a need for a reclosable container lid that reliably seals the drinking spout. In addition, there is a need for such a lid that is efficiently nestable for shipment in sleeves to wholesale customer, to maintain a raised lip for comfortable drinking, and to permit stacking of filled cups by a user.